Digi-Frozen
by 1sonicdashrainbow
Summary: When the Ice Queen Mimi freezes Arendelle in eternal winter, her sister Sora and her new travelling companions, Matt, MetalGarurumon, and Davis the Snow Veemon, will she be able to unfreeze her home, or will everyone freeze to death?


In the faraway land of Arendelle (Play the song "Frozen Heart") a bunch of men and their powerful Digimon were sawing away at the ice that froze the water of their kingdom.

The digimon sawed away at the thick ice while the humans pulled them out of the water.

A little boy and his Tsunomon were part of the team, even though they were a bit young.

The boy gave a carrot to his partner while he ate the other half.

He watched as the people pulled out the chunks of ice, and tried himself, and it slipped out of his grabbers.

The second time, the ice bounced into the water, and Tsunomon gave him a lick to his face.

He tried the whole day as the other men broke the ice down and tied it to their sleds.

The boy tied his chunk of ice to his own sled, started following the other men, and said to Tsunomon who was pulling the sled, "Come on, Tsunomon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the royal castle, two sisters, Sora and Mimi, were the best of friends.

Mimi actually had a powerful magic she had since she was born.

She could control the ice and snow!

One night, Sora whispered, "Mimi, psst. Mimi! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Her big sister mumbled, "Sora...go back to sleep."

Sora responded, "But I just can't! The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so I have to play!"

Mimi said, "Go play by yourself!" and pushed Sora off the bed.

She fell off the bed, and eyed her sister's Tanemon, who yawned and opened her eyes.

Sora climbed back on the bed and said, "Do wanna build a snow_man?"_

Mimi eyed her mischievously.

Sora, Mimi, and her Tanemon went to a giant ballroom, while trying to be quiet as they could.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Sora urged her sister to do.

Mimi rubbed her fingers together, and rolled them around each other, and a snowball appeared! "Ready?" "Uh-huh!"

Mimi threw it up to the ceiling, and snow started to fall! "This is amazing!" Sora yelled.

"Watch this." Mimi said.

She tapped her foot on the floor, and the whole floor was covered in ice!

She conjured up some snow, so they could build a snowman.

Or, more like a 'snow digimon'.

Mimi got behind the Snow Veemon they made and said in a voice, "Hello! I'm Davish! I like warm hugs!"

Sora ran up to the Snow Veemon and said, "I love you, Davis!"

Sora started to dance with it with her sister using her magic to push them.

Sora and Mimi got on a snow slide and slid down it. "It tickles my bum!" Sora said.

Sora fell of the slide and into a snow mound. She bounced of it, and Mimi made another snow mound.

"Wait!" Mimi called, trying to make snow mounds as fast as her sister was going.

She slipped on the ice, saw her sister about to fall, and accidentally shot her sister in the face with her ice magic.

Sora fell to the ground limply, a strand of white hair growing on her head.

"Sora… Mama, Papa!" Mimi called.

"You're okay, Sora. Your sister's got you." Tanemon said, trying to be calm.

Their mother and father immediately went into the room they were playing in.

"Mimi, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Her father said.

"Please, this wasn't her fault. It was an accident!" Tanemon said.

Her mother gasped, "She's ice cold!" "I know where we have to go!" Her father said.

They all got on two Pegasusmon, the one Mimi was on making a trail of ice.

The boy and his Tsunomon were in the forest, finding their way back to the castle, until he saw them run by, seeing the ice trail, "Ice?"

He started to run after them, holding Tsunomon.

They finally got to where the trail ended, and hid behind some rocks.

"These rocks seem strange, Matt." His Tsunomon said. "Don't worry, they're perfectly normal, now shh!"

"Please, help, it's my daughter!" Her father called out.

The rocks started moving on their own, and revealed themselves to be Gotsumon!

"Gotsumon!?" Matt said, before finding out the rock they were spying from was a Gotsumon as well, "Shh, I'm trying to listen!"

Tsunomon gave a lick to her face, "Cuties! I'm going to keep you!"

Another digimon, who was Meteormon and was leader, walked up to the royal family.

"Your majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" Meteormon asked.

"Born with, and they're getting stronger!" Her father said.

The Meteormon felt Sora's head and said, "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart cannot be easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must!" Her father urged.

Meteormon recommended they remove all magic, even memories of magic, but he was going to leave the fun in the memories alone.

"But she won't remember that Mimi has powers?" Tanemon asked, atop of Mimi's head.

"Listen to me, Mimi," Meteormon said, showing a vision "there is beauty in your power, but also great _danger_ in it. You must learn to control it. _Fear_ is your enemy."

Mimi looked away at the horrible vision of her getting attacked by the people.

Her father said, "We can protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure she can. Till then, lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden, from _everyone._"

* * *

Sora was a bit older now, with her new digimon, Nyokimon.

She saw Mimi go into her room, and Mimi seemed frightened.

* * *

It was winter once again, and Sora wanted to play. Sora knocked on Mimi's door, and said, "Mimi? **Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!"**

Sora leaned and sat down by her door,** "I never see you anymore! Come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"**

Sora started to play with two dolls that looked like her and Mimi, **"We used best buddies!"** Sora looked a bit sad,** "And now we're not. I wish you would tell me****_ why_****."**

Sora looked through the keyhole, trying to see her sister,** "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"**

"Go away, Sora." Mimi said through the door. "Okay, bye." Sora responded sadly.

Mimi and Tanemon, who was Palmon now, looked outside hopefully, until Mimi froze the window.

Her father put some gloves on her hands, "The gloves will help. Conceal it-"

Mimi and Palmon finished his sentence, "Don't feel it."

They all said, "Don't let it show."

Sora was now 10-11, Nyokimon now in her in-training form, Yokomon, and knocked on Mimi's door again, **"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?"**

Sora did that, and fell in the arms of a knight statue, **"I think some company is overdue."**

Sora went into a room with a bunch of pictures, **"We've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"** Yokomon looked at one picture and said, "Hang in there Joan!"

**"It gets a little lonely, in all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"** Sora and Yokomon clicked their tongues along with the ticking of the clocks.

* * *

"I'm scared!" Mimi said, with the half of her room practically frozen with frost, "It's getting stronger!"

Her father tried to calm her down by saying getting upset only makes it worse.

He tried to touch her, but she pulled away and said, "No, don't touch me! Please...I don't wanna hurt you."

"Oh Mimi…" Palmon said, worried for her best friend and partner.

Sora was 15 years old now, and Yokomon had digivolved into Biyomon.

Sora skidded past Mimi's door, hugged her parents and said, "See you in two weeks."

"Do you have to go?" Mimi asked, Togemon at her side. "You'll be fine, Mimi, especially with Togemon taking care of you." "I'll try my best to take care of her." Togemon said.

Their parents got on the boat for the 2 week trip, but the trip was cut short.

A horrible storm passed, killing everyone on board, the only survivors were the digimon on board.

At Arendelle, they held a funeral, mourning the royal parents.

Sora and Biyomon passed Mimi's door once again, and said, "Mimi? **Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say** "Have Courage"** I'm trying to, I'm here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, just you, me, and the digimon. What are we gonna do?"** Sora sat by the door, tears welling up in her eyes and said, **"Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

Mimi was on the other side of the door, her room covered in frost and ice.

She put her head in between her knees, Togemon looking at her sadly.

Sora doing the same on the other side, Biyomon looking at her sadly as well.


End file.
